The invention concerns a gas burner with a feeder for burnable gas and with an ignition mechanism for igniting the combustible gas mixture.
For bringing a gas to a high temperature by means of a gas burner, there are difficulties in the usual gas burners if high pressure and temperature ranges are used. Most of the known gas burners can only be used for limited pressure and temperature values.
It is the task of the present invention to create a gas burner in which a gas can be heated within a high temperature and pressure range.